House of America
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: Hey everyone! What happens when The Anubis House goes to America? Will the run into Nina and Eddie? How will they react? Please read and review! Also OC's needed. Details at the end of the chapter! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: House of Exciting News

**America Trip**

**Chapter 1: Exciting News**

**Hey everyone! This is going to be season 3. Mick, and Amber are in this story. Also Nina and Eddie are back in America. Also KT and Willow will not be in here. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV:  
**

I can't believe Nina won't come back. I love her. This is bringing me down so much and I can tell everyone is starting to notice. Mick is dating Mara. Jerome and Joy are together, and Amber and Alfie are together. Patricia isn't with Eddie anymore and she is just as upset. Everyone was talking except for Patricia and I. Mr. Sweet walked in with Trudy and Victor.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Sweet yelled getting us to be quiet. We all looked up.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"This house will all be going to America for this year! We are going to see how American schools are different from ours. We will be in Las Angeles. We will be attending East High School." Mr. Sweet explained. We all cheered.

"We leave tomorrow. So I suggest we all pack very soon." Mr. Sweet explained. He left the room.

"I wonder if Nina and Eddie will be at the school?" Amber asked out loud.

"Amber America is huge. I doubt we will run into them." Mara informed. We then headed upstairs to pack for an exciting adventure. At least we won't have to deal with any mystery this year. Mick and I went into our room.

"So what if we do run into Nina and Eddie?" Mick questioned.

"Mick like Mara said America is huge. It will be unlikely that they are in the same state, let along the same city.

"But-" he started. I cut him off.

"Mick drop it." I snapped angry now. We finished packing and then had dinner.

"Who is excited for tomorrow?" Trudy asked.

"Me!" everyone cheered.

"Oh I forgot to tell everyone that Victor won't be attending this trip. It will just be me." Trudy announced.

"YES!" Amber yelled. We all laughed.

"Our flight takes off at 3am. We have to wake up at 2am. I suggest we all go to bed now." Trudy explained. We listened to her instructions and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I need OCs. Four girls and four boys. **

**Character Name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Family Background:**

**Relationship to Nina or Eddie:  
**

**Other:**

**Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: House of Arrivals

**Chapter 2: House of Arrival **

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! Let's get on with the chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Amber's POV:**

We woke up at 1:00 am. We all changed into comfortable outfits. We grabbed our luggage and walked downstairs. Everyone headed outside. Two taxis vans were waiting for us outside in the dark night.

"Alright. In the first van lets have Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Jerome. The second van lets put Amber, Fabian, and Alfie. I will ride with the first van." Trudy explained. We listened and entered into the vans. The ride was an hour away but we fell asleep on everyone.

We arrived at 2:00 am. We checked some bags and carried on some bags. We headed through security and entered our gate. It was now 2:45. The plane was boarding. We entered the plane and stored our luggage above. Three were aloud in a seat. Jerome, Joy and Alfie sat together. Mara, and Trudy sat behind them. Fabian, Mick and I sat in the row across from Jerome, Joy, and Alfie.

"Hello welcome aboard to Red Eye. My name is Ava. Please place your luggage in the headboard above your seats. Our destination time should be 3pm Los Angeles time. Please take your seats as we begin to close the doors. Also please turn off any electronics until the pilot says you're allowed to use it." Ava announced.

She began the instructions on what to do if we had to evacuate the plane. That made me nervous. I hated planes. It is one of my main fears. After she finished the instructions, we began to take off. We were than up in the air. Great 13 hours of sitting. I really hope we run into Nina. I miss her so much. For half of the plane ride I decided to read magazines. I fell asleep during the other half.

_13 hours later. 3pm. _

"We have now arrived to Los Angeles California. It is currently 90 degrees. Please wait for the pilot to turn off the seatbelt sign. Thank you for flying with Red Eye and we hope to see you soon." Ava announced. They turned the seat belts off and we grabbed our bags. We than left the plane.

"Alright there should be a van taking us to the house. Mr. Sweet rented a house. It is only a half hour away. We need to get our luggage from the baggage claim. We are number 3." Trudy explained. We followed her and grabbed all of our bags.

"I am so excited. Daddy gave me so much money to shop!" I exclaimed.

"We are also here for an education Amber." Mara said. I rolled my eyes. I love her, but she needs to know how to have some fun. We entered the van. There were a lot of palm trees. It was so sunny out.

We arrived at this huge mansion. It was old, and made of bricks. The outside had flowers around the house and you can smell the grass. It had just been cut. We entered the inside. The floors were wooden and the inside was outstanding.

"Wow. This is beautiful!" I said. Everyone agreed.

"Alright. So the rooms are the same. Mick and Fabian, Jerome and Alfie, are downstairs. Mara and Joy, and finally Patricia and Amber are upstairs." Trudy stated We brought our bags upstairs. Patricia and I had a huge room. There were two full size beds, sheets made with purple blankets. The walls were painted grey. We had a flat screen mounted on the wall. We walked into a room and it was a master bathroom.

"Wow. Can we like move here?" I asked astonished by how amazing the house looked.

"I know right! This place is heaven. So much better than creepy Anubis house." Patricia stated and we started laughing. We placed all of our items and clothes away. We headed downstairs with everyone and just talked about our first day at an American school tomorrow.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter the Anubis gang head to their new school. Will they have a good first day? Will they make enemies? All you need to do is leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: House of New School

Chapter 3: House of New School

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your OC's and wonderful comments! Here is a new chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Fabian's POV:  
**

We woke up at around 5am, American time. It was still dark out. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. We are now all at the table eating breakfast. Trudy made us eggs, bacon, and French toast. It was delicious! Trudy told us she was going to drive us to school for our first day. It was 6:20 and we had to leave. We grabbed our bags and headed into the van.

We arrived at the school ten minutes later. It was 6:30. We got out of the van. Trudy said bye and drove back to the house. We had to get our schedules from the principle and find our lockers. Hopefully we will all be in the same class. The school was huge! It had three floors. There were a bunch of kids outside talking by a fountain. There were two kids there that really stood out. It was Nina and Eddie laughing with there friends. I looked at the others and they were shocked. Patricia was furious. She stomped over to them and we followed.

"So party tonight at 7? We are all going right?" Nina exclaimed. 

"Of course we are going!" Eddie yelled. He high fived a guy who is tall, tan, dark hair, and dark green eyes.

"Hey Eddie." Patricia snapped. Nina and Eddie turned around. They were very shocked.

"Who is that?" a girl with platinum blonde hair with dark roots, blue eyes and has white skin asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eddie questioned ignoring the girl. The girl was pissed off that he ignored her question.

"We were all transferred here for a project that Mr. Sweet told us about. We are here to see what American schools are like compared to our school." Mara explained. Amber ran over and hugged Nina.

"Amber it's good to see you, but I can't breathe." Nina stated while chuckling.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"Well it's good to see you guys!" Nina exclaimed. She ran over and hugged us all. When she hugged me it was the longest. She pulled apart.

"Fabian we should talk. My number got changed which is why I couldn't keep in touch. Let me give you my number." Nina said. She gave me her phone and I placed my number in it. I gave her my cell and she put her number in it.

"Who is that?" the girl said again.

"Ariana. This is my ex girlfriend Patricia. Patricia this my girlfriend Ariana." Eddie exclaimed. Oh no this is not going to be good.

"Too bad she is your ex." Ariana snapped.

"Ariana!" Eddie said.

"No. It's fine Eddie. We have to go and get our schedules. See you later." Patricia replied rather nicely. We walked away.

"Let me guess. You have a plan?" Joy asked.

"Don't I always." Patricia replied. We were at the principles office. A woman with dark brown curly hair walked over to us.

"Hi. Are you all the new exchanged students?" The woman questioned.

"Yes. My name is Fabian." I introduced.

"Hi Fabian. My name is Principle Montero. My first name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Mrs. Montero. Let me get you your schedules." she walked over to the desk and the lady behind it, grabbed our schedules. Mrs. Montero walked back over to us.

"Alright. Fabian here you go." she said handing me my schedule. She then called everyone from the house handing them there schedule. She showed us to our lockers, which was on the second floor.

"If you need anything at all, please feel free to come find me in my office. Welcome to East High!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you very much!" Mara exclaimed. We all looked at each other's schedules. I had the same classes with Amber, Patricia and Mick. Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy had classes together. We all had lunch 6th period though.

"We will meet at lunch?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Sounds good." I replied. We headed to our first class. Our first period class was English with Mr. Johnson. We walked in. Nina and Eddie were in our class.

"Alright class. We have a couple of new students from England joining us. There names are Amber, Patricia, Mick and Fabian." Mr. Johnson introduced. We waved. He gave us our books and we took a seat. I sat next to Nina. The desks were in rows.

"Have any trouble finding anything?" Nina whispered. I looked over and smiled. Mr. Johnson was writing notes on the bored.

"Not yet. It is a big school, but I know I will get lost." I whispered back.

"Let me see your schedule." Nina said. We were still whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear us. We were sitting in the back, so hopefully he wouldn't hear.

"We have all of the same classes together!" Nina exclaimed.

"What did you say Miss. Martin?" Mr. Johnson said turning to face us. Whoops she must of forgot we were in class.

"Sorry Mr. Johnson. I was helping Fabian." Nina lied. Mr. Johnson nodded and began talking. Nina handed me back my schedule and we went back to listening to the teacher.

**Yay! Super long chapter! I did mention two characters in the story that you guys made! One of them was Jordan and another one was Ariana. The rest of the characters will be introduced in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: House of Meeting People

Chapter 4: House of Meeting Nina's Friends

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Fabian's POV:**

It was now lunchtime. We were meeting Nina for lunch by the fountain. She wanted us to meet her friends.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming. Please sit." Nina announced.

"Thanks Nina." Amber replied.

"I would like you guys to meet everyone. This is Gabrielle, Hettie, Sydney, Ariana, Derrek, Joe, Jordan, and Nate." Nina introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all. I am Fabian, this is Joy, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sydney exclaimed. Sydney was so sweet and nice. She has dirty blonde hair, she is fit, and she wears glasses that are blue and gold.

"Sydney is my cousin. We found out last year." Nina explained. Nina smiled at me.

"What's going on with you two?" Derrek snapped. He has short brown hair. He is not too short and not too tall, he is bulky and built. He obviously works out.

"We are just friends Derrek, calm down." Nina snapped back.

"I don't like you." Derrek snapped, yet again. I nodded my head and Mick laughed.

"Patricia I love your outfit." Ariana exclaimed.

"Really?" Patricia questioned not so sure if Ariana was just saying that.

"Nope. I hate it and you." Ariana snapped. Great Patricia is going to be in a fight on her first day of school.

"Really? Because I like you. You're so pretty and we have tons in common." Patricia exclaimed with a fake smile. I could tell it on her face.

"I know I'm pretty. That's why Eddie is with me and not you." Ariana said angrily.

"Yup. You're right." Patricia said. Everyone at Anubis house looked at her with question.

"Did Patricia just admit to something?" Jerome questioned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Eddie asked.

"I'm totally fine. She is right." Patricia said.

"Anyway ignoring this whole thing. Do you guys want to come to a party tonight? It's at 7pm my place." Nina asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Okay so I will text you the address then." Nina stated.

"Sounds good." I said. The bell rang and we all went to class. The rest of the day went by fine. Trudy said we could attend the party. After all it was Friday night. We are all getting ready. I am going to ask Nina out again tonight. I can't wait!

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: House of Party Part 1

Chapter 5: House of Party Part 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Nina's POV:**

Gran was working late tonight, so Gabrielle, Ariana, Sydney and Hettie were getting ready at my house. 

"Are you and Fabian getting back together?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. He might be over me though." I exclaimed. What if he is dating Joy? What if he doesn't have feelings for me? Ah! I need to know like now! 

"I'm sure he is not. Why don't you find out tonight?" Hettie suggested. She is so helpful.

"Maybe." I replied. I decided on wearing a white skirt with black lace shirt with black flats. My makeup was natural and I curled my hair and put gold hoops in my ears and a N necklace. Ariana decided to wear a leather skirt with a blue sparkly crop top and biker booties. Her makeup was very dark. She had the cat eyeliner and black mascara. Her hair was placed in a messy bun. Hettie wore a Burgundy tank top with jeans and white sneakers. Hettie was wearing purple eye shadow, purple eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was in a bun. Finally Gabrielle decided on a light blue tank top with black circle skirt and black flats. Her makeup was smokey eye look, but very plain.

"Alright. We all look gorgeous! Now let's go party!" Ariana exclaimed. We headed into my red convertible. Yes I have my licenses. The party was at Eddie's house. His mom is out of town. We headed into Eddie's house. The music was blasting. It was currently playing Lady Gaga.

"Hey girls!" Eddie exclaimed. He hugged us all, but he had a passionate kiss with Ariana. I noticed the Anubis residents walk in. I rushed over to them.

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it!" I exclaimed. Amber hugged me.

"Thanks Nina! This party is awesome!" Amber shouted over the music.

"Nina can we please talk?" Fabian asked. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

"Sure. Let's go in another room." I suggested. He nodded and followed me. We headed into Eddie's guest bedroom. We shut the door and I locked it.

"Fabian I still love you." I stated.

"I love you too." Fabian exclaimed. We had a passionate kiss. We began making out on the bed. He took off his shirt and I saw his biceps.

"Do you really want to?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. Eddie has a condom in his room. He tells everyone when there is a party. He is weird. I will go get it." I stated. He smirked. I smiled and unlocked the door. I knocked on Eddie's door and entered. I grabbed the condom from his right side door. I then went back to the room. I locked the door.

"Here you go." I said. I handed it to Fabian. We both got undressed and had sex.

**Patricia's POV:  
**

"Isn't this party awesome?!" Amber exclaimed. 

"Yes. It's not bad at all." I replied. Eddie and Ariana walked over to us.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie said.

"Yacker?" Ariana questioned.

"He calls me that because he thinks I talk to much." I explained.

"Interesting." Ariana replied.

"This is a great party." I stated. It was an awkward silence.

"Thanks. It's always good." Ariana said.

"Anytime. Want to dance?" I questioned. Plan begins now. Make a fool out of Ariana. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Sure." Ariana said. We started dancing.

"I love this song." Ariana exclaimed. They were playing Sick Puppies.

"I love the band. They are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Hm. Maybe we can be best friends after all." Ariana stated. We were dancing like crazy. Eddie walked up to us with two drinks.

"Here you go girls. Two bears for the ladies." Eddie said.

"Thanks slimeball." I said. He winked.

"Thanks babe." Ariana replied and kissed him. While she wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey is it okay if I talk to Patricia for a minute?" Eddie asked.

"Sure. I'm going to go talk to Hettie." she said. She walked away. Eddie pulled me into his room and closed the door.

"Okay what's up?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I questioned sarcastically.

"Come on Patricia. We all know you getting along with Ariana is an act, but why?" Eddie asked.

"Because I still love you!" I shouted.

**Yes I did just leave it like that! Now you have no choice but to review! Love ya guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: House of Party Part 2

Chapter 6: House of Party Part 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV:**

"Because I still love you!" I yelled. Everyone went completely quite.

"What did you just say?" Ariana asked stepping over to us.

"I still love Eddie. There I said it!" I screamed.

"Well he loves me, not you." Ariana said.

"Eddie?" I questioned. Everyone looked at Eddie.

"Um. I am in love with Ariana." Eddie said. I felt the tears escaping my eyes. Amber came over to me.

"I guess you thought wrong." Ariana said. I ran into Eddie's room and closed the door. Amber entered the room. The music began again.

"Patricia. I'm so sorry." Amber said sympathetically.

"I hate her!" I cried.

"I know. I hate her as well." Amber replied. She hugged me and I cried into her arms.**  
**

**Nina's POV:  
**

We just laid in the bed.

"That was perfect." I exclaimed. I looked at Fabian.

"Yes it was perfect." Fabian stated. He kissed my head. I stood up and got dressed. He lifted up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. We should get back to the party. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." I stated. I was okay. I love him.

"Okay. We are together correct?" Fabian asked.

"Yes of course." I replied. He got up and got dressed. We kissed one more time. We headed back to the party.

"Where were you guys?" Ariana asked.

"Talking. Fabian and I are back together." I exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"Fabina is back on!" Amber squealed. We all laughed.

"What is Fabina?" Hettie asked.

"Fabian and Nina put together. Fabina. Duh." Amber replied. We all laughed. We finished the party with dancing and drinking.

**There is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: House of Peddie Trouble

Chapter 7: House of Peddie Trouble

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV:  
**

I woke up and didn't feel like getting out of bed. How could Eddie do this to me? I really love him and I thought he still loved me, but I guess I was wrong. That stupid Ariana! Ugh! I am not looking forward to going to school on Monday. Ten minutes later, I finally got out of bed. I took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. I then headed downstairs with Joy and Mara for breakfast. Guess who showed up. Nina and Eddie were here. Just what I needed. I sat down next to Joy.

"Hi Patricia." Eddie said.

"Hi." I replied. My voice cracked and everyone looked between us.

"Can we talk please?" he asked. I can't talk to him. I shook my head no. I finished my breakfast. Trudy made us waffles and bacon.

"Patricia I really need to talk to you." he said.

"Fine. Talk." I sighed.

"In private please?" he questioned. I glanced over at Joy and she nodded. I stood up and he followed. We headed outside. Oh I forgot to mention this place that we were staying at had a pool and a hot tub.

"How could you do that to me?" I asked. He was surprised that I was the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry. I'm really confused right now. I like Ariana and I like you." he explained.

"I thought you said you loved her?" I questioned.

"I think I do. I am not sure anymore. She was a real bitch." Eddie stated. That statement was correct. She was a bitch.

"Do you love me?" I asked. If he says no, I don't know how I will move on. 

"Yes, but I can't break things off with Ariana." he said.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled. Eddie jumped and stepped back surprised that I yelled. Everyone ran over to see what the commotion was.

"Is everything okay?" Nina asked.

"I should go. Good to see you guys again. I will see you Monday. By Patricia." he said and headed into his car. I heard his engine and he drove off. All of the girls ran over to me and hugged me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nina asked.

"No. I need a distraction." I stated honestly.

"Let's go shopping!" Amber squealed. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. We decided to go to the mall. Hopefully this will take my mind off of Eddie.

**There is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give this a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: House of Shopping

Chapter 8: House of Shopping

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Nina's POV: **

I feel so bad for Patricia. I know she loves Eddie. Even though Ariana is a close friend, she can be a real bitch. Trudy is taking us in the car and I am leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder. I love him so much and I never want to be apart from him. We got to the mall in an hour. We got out and walked into the mall.

"Alright guys, I will meet you right here in two hours. It is two o'clock, so be back here at four o'clock. Understood?" Trudy exclaimed.

"Yes Trudy." we all exclaimed. She walked away.

"Alright. So we need pairs. Alfie and Jerome, Patricia and Joy, Nina and Fabian, and finally Mara, Mick and I." I stated. Everyone nodded. They all walked away.

"So want to go into the book store?" I asked. He nodded and we began walking. We entered the bookstore and sat down in a chair.

**Patricia's POV:  
**

Joy and I headed into the music store. We were looking for new CD's and Movies. Joy was in the movie section, while I was looking for the new Sick Puppies album.

"Yacker?" Eddie questioned. Is he everywhere? I turned around and he was with Ariana.

"Hi." I said. I looked around and saw Joy. She saw what was going and casually walked over.

"Hey Eddie. Ariana." Joy said. She doesn't like Ariana either.

"Don't engage with them." Ariana snapped at Eddie.

"I can talk to whoever I want to Ariana." Eddie yelled back.

"We are just going to um go now." I stated awkwardly.

"No stay." Eddie exclaimed. We stayed.

"If you hang out with them, I will break up with you." Ariana growled.

"No. I am breaking up with you. I always loved Patricia and you are being totally unfair. Don't mess with her or my other friends. Goodbye Ariana." Eddie exclaimed.

"You will be sorry!" Ariana yelled. She stomped out of the mall. Eddie turned to face me. We looked at Joy.

"Oh right. I am going to go to the movie section." she stated. She walked away.

"I'm so sorry Eddie." I exclaimed.

"Why are you sorry? I am the one who should be sorry. Please forgive me. Also can we please be Peddie again?" Eddie said/asked.

"I would enjoy that very much." I replied. He leaned in and we had a passionate kiss. We pulled apart after two minutes. Joy came over.

"Congrats! We have to meet the others soon." Joy exclaimed. I picked up to of the Sick Puppies cd's and bought them. We then headed to the Food Court to wait for the others. This was a great day!

**Hey guys! I know it is short, but the next chapter will be long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9: House of Dinner

Chapter 9: House of Dinner

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Amber's POV:**

We arrived back at the house, and Trudy said she was going to make us supper soon.

"Can Nina and Eddie stay for supper?" I asked.

"Sure if that's alright with them." Trudy replied.

"Yes. I just have to let gran know." Nina explained.

"I have to text my mom." Eddie said. They texted them and in about two minutes they got a response. 

"My gran said yes. She also says hi." Nina stated.

"My mom said yes and hi as well." Eddie said.

"Okay. We are going to have Chicken and rice." Trudy explained. We all nodded and headed into the common room.

"Nina. I made so many outfit ideas on my phone. Come look." I exclaimed. I was proud of my work. I showed her the looks.

"Amber they are really good!" Nina exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's this app called Fashion Make." I explained. **(A/N: I made up the app. I don't think there is an app called Fashion Make.)**

"They are so cool." Nina said. I finished showing her and I need to bring up Fabina. I want to know how it is going. Is that so wrong?

"So. I need to ask. How is Fabina going?" I asked.

"Amazing! I have never felt this before. I really love him Amber." Nina exclaimed. I squealed and the house rushed in. Nina was covering her ears.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing. Sorry. Didn't mean to squeal that loud." I said apologetically. They sighed and sat down. Fabian placed his arm around Nina.

**Nina's POV:  
**

Fabian placed his arm around me and my stomach felt weird.

"Dinner!" Trudy exclaimed. We got up and headed to the table. I sat down next to Fabian. I started eating the chicken, when I felt like I was going to throw up. I dropped my fork and ran to the bathroom and hurled. I felt footsteps and Fabian grabbed my hair. As I finished, I flushed it down and looked up. The house was standing there with a worried expression on their faces.

"Nina are you alright?" Mara asked apologetically. I then realized my period was late. Fabian and I had sex the other night. But he used a condom? Did it break? Am I pregnant?

"I don't know. I need to talk in private." I said. My housemates realized what that they were in the way and left the room. I stood up and closed the door.

"Nina. What's wrong? You're scaring me." Fabian said.

"My period is late. I think I'm pregnant." I exclaimed. Tears were rolling down my face.

**Dun dun dun! I left you with a cliff hanger! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 10: House of What Do We Do

Chapter 10: House of What Do We Do

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

"Nina everything is going to be okay." Fabian stated pulling me into a supportive hug. He was rubbing my back, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I let go of the hug.

"Fabian. I am so scared. How are we going to be parents? We are in the eleventh grade? You don't even live here. You're going back to England after this year." I explained.

"Nina. I will be wherever you are. We will decide on whom to tell. I do think we should at least tell Trudy." Fabian exclaimed.

"Thanks Fabian. You're right. We should tell Trudy. Let's go finish dinner first." I stated. Fabian nodded and whipped the tears from my eyes. He got up and offered me to take his hand. I smiled and gladly took it. I stood up and we headed back to the table.

"Nina how are you feeling?" Mara asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling better." I responded. We sat down and began eating.

**Fabian's POV:**

Nina is pregnant. That kept running through my mind while we were eating.

"Fabina are you alright?" Joy questioned. Everyone looked at me.

"Yah. I'm fine. Just tired." I lied. I looked at Nina and smiled. We will make this work no matter what. After we ate, we walked to Trudy's room. We knocked on the door.

"Enter." Trudy exclaimed. I took Nina's hand and we entered the room.

"Hey Nina. Hey Fabian. Is everything okay?" she asked. We closed the door.

"I need to um tell you something Trudy." Nina whispered. Her voice was cracking.

"Nina is pregnant." I let out. Nina sighed. Trudy looked shocked.

"How long have you two known?" Trudy asked.

"Just before. I figured it out when I threw up. My period is late and we had sex at the party. We did use protection, but the condom must of broke." Nina explained.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not happy, but we will get through this. First we need to get you a pregnancy test. I will run out and get it for you Nina." Trudy said.

"Thanks Trudy. I'm so sorry." Nina said crying. She let go of my hand and ran to hug Trudy.

"Don't be sorry. It's going to be okay." Trudy said. Nina sat up.

"I'm going to go get the test now." Trudy explained. We nodded and walked out. Trudy left and we sat down on the couch cuddling. Ten minutes later, Trudy came home with a bag.

"Here you go Nina." Trudy said handing me the bag. We all walked over to the bathroom together.

"Would you like me to come in?" I asked.

"I can do this." Nina said. I kissed her cheek. She headed into the bathroom. Four minutes later, she came out holding the stick. It had a plus sign on it. She was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" I asked clarifying. She nodded.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure you leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	11. Chapter 11: House of Party Planning

Chapter 11: House of Party Planning

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Nina's POV:**

Its not a day later since I found out I was pregnant. I still haven't told my best friends. I know I have to. I got dressed and then headed downstairs. I ate a bagel for breakfast. I then went back upstairs, brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was a text from Gabrielle saying that she was on her way over to pick me up for school. She is my best friend. We met in Kindergarten. She was the only one who would talk to me. I ran downstairs.

"Goodbye Gran." I exclaimed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Nina. Have a wonderful day!" she said. There was a beep outside and I headed out. Gabrielle and Eddie were in the car. I opened up the back seat. I knew I could tell them. I trust them. I closed the door and buckled up. Gabrielle started driving away.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Gabrielle stopped the car in a holt at the stop sign and we slammed back.

"GABRIELLE!" Eddie yelled.

"Sorry. What did you just say Nina?" Gabrielle said/asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. It's Fabian's. Please don't tell anyone." I cried.

"Oh Nina. We won't tell anyone." Gabrielle announced.

"Does Fabian know?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes he knows." I said.

"We will all get through this together." Eddie said.

"Yes we will." Gabrielle said. We arrived to school in five minutes. It was almost 7:00. Class started at 7:30. We met up with our friends. Fabian ran over and kissed me. I have to tell him that I told Gabrielle and Eddie. I pulled him aside.

"I told Gabrielle and Eddie. I can trust both of them." I explained.

"Okay. I'm fine with whoever you tell. I love you." Fabian announced.

"I love you too." I exclaimed. I gave him a passionate kiss. Derrek came over and pulled us apart.

"DERREK!" I yelled.

"Get a room." he said. We walked back over to the others.

"Any more parties coming up?" Hettie asked.

"We should make one Friday." Ariana said.

"Friday at 7pm?" Derrek said.

"Sounds good. Everyone in?" Ariana stated.

"Whose house?" Derrek questioned.

"Mine!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Will your parents be home?" Ariana questioned.

"No. They are going away for the weekend." Gabrielle said.

"Nice. So it's set. Friday, 7pm at Gabrielle's house." I announced. Everyone nodded. We all texted everyone and let the word out. The bell rang and we headed to class.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	12. Chapter 12: House of Classes

Chapter 12: House of Classes

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review at the end! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Patricia's POV:**

The bell rang and we headed to our classes. I had English with Amber, Nina, Eddie, Fabian and Mick. I sat next to Eddie, Nina and Amber sat together and finally Fabian and Mick sat together. Eddie and I have been getting along great! Even though it has only been a day, it feels like we never even broken up. I don't think I ever want to be without him. I love him. He knows I do and I know he loves me. Eddie and I were going to hang out at lunch together this afternoon alone. We can talk more and we will have privacy. We finished answering the problems.

Mr. Johnson collected it and this counted as grade. It will be an easy A. Mr. Johnson wrote some notes on the black board about spelling and punctuation. Everyone was copying it down. Eddie passed me a not. I smiled and opened it. The note read:

_We still meeting at lunch babe?_

_-Eddie _

I smiled. I loved it when he called me babe. Before we broke up, he always called me babe. It made me so happy. I picked up my pen and wrote back:

_Yes. I can't wait. _

_-Patricia _

I handed him the paper. I glanced to see his smirk. I love his smirk. He stared at me and those eyes make me fall in love with him more. We took more notes and then the bell rang. It was now time for math. I hate math. Math took forever! Eddie had gym class and wasn't with me, which made me feel sad. I'm usually not like those girls who are clingy and always want to be around their boyfriends, but Eddie makes me happy. He makes me feel special and I like that. It was now lunchtime. Eddie and I sat down at a table. I had a chicken salad and Eddie had his famous hoagie.

"Classes were so boring!" I said starting a conversation.

"I know. I almost fell asleep during them." Eddie announced. We both started cracking up.

"Nina has been acting weird lately. Don't you think?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I haven't really been paying attention." Eddie said. I know something is going on with Nina and I am going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do. We finished eating our lunch.

**Nina's POV:  
**

Fabian and I just ate our lunch. Fabian and I were just sitting here in awkward silence.

"I know this is awkward Fabian. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I totally understand." I whispered with my head down. Fabian grabbed my chin and made it so I was looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Nina Martin. I will never leave you ever. You're amazing, sweet, perfect and gorgeous. You're my chosen one and I love you." Fabian exclaimed.

"I am so glad that you said that. I love you too forever and always." I said. We leaned in and had a passionate kiss. It lasted two minutes before we saw a flash. We broke apart and saw Amber taking the picture.

"Amber really?" I asked annoyed that we were interrupted.

"What? I need to fill up the second scrapbook!" she whined. Oh my god. She can be so embarrassing, but she is my best friend for life. She then walked away.

"I love her, but she is obnoxious." I sighed. Fabian laughed and then I laughed at the same time. The bell rang and we went to our next class. It was social studies.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas. Please leave some ideas in the review box! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
